


this christmas, I give you my heart

by keith-in-shibari (diet_affection)



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Blowjobs, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Christmas Sweaters, Dorks in Love, Experienced Lance, First Christmas Together, First Time, First Time Together, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hung Lance, M/M, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Rimming, They fuck in them, Virgin Keith (Voltron), soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-26 06:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17136791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/diet_affection/pseuds/keith-in-shibari
Summary: It’s their first Christmas together as a couple. Keith decides it’s time to lose his virginity.





	this christmas, I give you my heart

**Author's Note:**

> Something quick for Christmas!

Lance’s lap is warm beneath his head, his excited monologue about all the things they’re gonna do this Christmas - their first together as a couple - fading into a pleasant background hum.

Keith can’t stop smiling. He’s never had this kind of happy buzz in his veins before, this constant fuzzy warm feeling that wraps around himand makes him feel good, even on worse days. He’s ridiculously in love, he knows that. Shiro’s pointed it out more times than he can count, though at this point it’s not like he’d deny anything. He’s in love, he’s _loved_ , and he feels safe. And that’s when he makes the decision.

Keith stretches, leaning into Lance’s hand where it’s been carding slowly though his hair.

“Hey, baby?” he hums. Lance’s rambles - currently concerning the different varieties of snowball wars they’re gonna execute - comes to a halt.

“What’s up?”

“On Christmas Eve...”

Lance nods and twirls a lock of Keith’s hair around his finger.

“I wanna have sex.”

The hand freezes.

“You wanna-“

Keith looks up at Lance, putting on an expression of innocence. He knows his eyes are huge and dark and he blinks his lashes slowly.

“I want you to fuck me.”

Lance blushes violently, like he’s the virgin here. He is, from the stories Keith has been told, certainly _not_. Still, Keith’s words leave him with bright red ears and a catch in his breath.

“Are you sure?” he whispers, almost awed. “You said you wanted to wait. I can- I can wait, however long you want, babe.”

Hiding a smile, Keith sits up, climbing into his boyfriend’s lap to cup his face.

“Lance, baby,” he says, “I wanna have my first time with you. I love you. And I trust you. And also...”

He grins, leaning his body into him just slightly.

“You promised me the best Christmas ever, and I’ve been told you can do _amazing_ things with that dick of yours.”

Lance released a slow breath, joy and smugness visibly fighting over his expression.

“I, um- _yeeeah_ , I mean. I guess I could- ohmygod, you’re gonna let me _fuck_ you - we’re gonna fuck - I’m gonna _put my dick in you_ -“

His words are getting breather and less coherent as he goes on, eyes stupidly wide. Keith is thoroughly enjoying his little breakdown.

“That’s usually what fucking entails, yes. Though we could get creative with it,” he smirks. Lance stares at him for a second, before enveloping him in a hug, rocking him back and forth as he rambles enthusiastically into his hair, voice giddy.

“Keith, oh, _Keith_ , babe! I’m gonna fuck you! Holy shit! I’m gonna- I swear, I will make love to you _so hard_ you’re not ever gonna forget it - babe, I’ll make it so good for you - gonna make you feel _so good_ , make you come over and over...”

He pauses, leaning back just enough to look into his eyes.

“I’m gonna get to see your face when I make you come.”

Keith’s breath catches. He can’t help the little thrill that shivers down his spine at the way Lance is looking at him. Softly, like he wants nothing but joy to come his way, but also heatedly, _hungrily_. Like he can’t wait to see him stripped down and writhing in pleasure beneath him, all his to take and keep.

Keith presses his lips against Lance’s, kissing him slowly.

“Yeah,” he breathes into the heat of his mouth, “You are. That’s if you live up to the rumors, loverboy.”

He cuts off Lance’s indignant protest by sucking his tongue into his mouth, hard.

 

Lance won’t shut up about it the rest of the week. That’s not to say he brings it up at uncomfortable times, or makes it into some sort of unbreakable promise to loom over Keith and make him nervous - no, he’ll just be kinda smiling to himself while they make gingerbread, and when Keith points it out he’ll lift his eyes, shrug and say, “Just thinking bout what kinda moans I’ll get you to make.” Keith flushes instantly, a gingerbread man flopping to the floor. His mouth feels dry despite the ridiculous amounts of mulled toddy they’ve been drinking.

“Oh yeah? What’s your theories?” he mumbles as he scrapes dough from the floor, trying not to smile too hard at the warmth he feels at being so _wanted_.

Lance, of course, starts moaning out a pornstar parody that has him hiding his face in his hands, that soon turns into animal noises and later questionable clicks and gurgles. Keith laughs a lot that evening.

 

The day eventually arrives, and their apartment has never looked this clean. Well, technically it’s Keith’s home, but Lance is a part of it now. They have dinner with Shiro and Adam, who thankfully brought most of the food. There’s laughter and wine, stories from far away and hugs. After an exchange of gifts and a glance at the watch, the newlyweds say their goodbyes to leave for another Christmas party.

Shiro, despite Keith doing everything in his capability to keep his special plan secret from his brother, pats him on the shoulder on the way out and winks. Lance gets up behind him as they wave goodbye. “Why’s there a condom on your shoulder?” he asks after the door has shut. Keith jumps and brushes it off with the intensity of an arachnophobe with a spider on them.

“Shiro, you absolute _shit_!”

 

There’s no stress about the evening. Keith had expected a feel of pressure for the Big Night - and don’t get him wrong, he’s definitely nervous - but it’s a faint churning in his guts, a nice bubbling feeling of anticipation. He knows, without a shadow of a doubt, that if he goes up to his boyfriend and says _sorry, not tonight_ , he’ll smile and say  _that’s absolutely okay babe!_ And they’ll cuddle and talk for the rest of the night.

He knows, but he also _wants_. Wants to experiment, to push beyond what he’s tried before. To do something kinda scary but also exciting, and to do it with Lance. He wants to feel good, and he knows that he will. And - he’d be lying if he said he hadn’t fantasized about what Lance’s face would look like when he came, too.

 

They make out on the couch for what feels like hours, giggling and eating candy in between, never leaving each other’s laps. They’re a warm mess of big sweaters, pillows and limbs, and Keith feels like he could stay here forever. But tonight he has somewhere else he wants to go.

Lance sees it in his eyes, probably. Sees the twinkle of something more, something heavier and darker. He doesn’t comment, though, when Keith leans in to kiss him again, deeper and slower. When he tugs his lower lip between his teeth he groans, urging him on but still keeping his hands strictly at Keith’s lower back.

Keith presses himself closer, lining up their bodies and sinking down on top of him. Catching Lance’s eyes, he grabs his wrists and pointedly moves his hands lower, until those lovely hands are cupping his ass through his nice suit pants - the only remainder of their earlier state of dress. This time, when he licks teasingly into Lance’s mouth, he responds by squeezing his ass lightly. Keith nips at his lip until he squeezes harder, pressing their hips together and pulling the evening’s first moan from Keith. 

“Yes, that’s it,” he gasps, the breathiness in his own voice startling. “Yes, baby, _touch me_ -“

“God, you’re hot,” Lance is groaning beneath him, looking almost pained as he keeps groping his ass thoroughly, “Can’t believe you’re mine...”

“Yours,” Keith whispers and rolls his hips. They’re both rock hard in the tight fabric of their pants, and the movements grinds them together deliciously. _So much better than a pillow_ , Keith thinks deliriously. Feeling that long curve of a bulge rub against him, and knowing he’ll be fucking himself on its length in not too long - just the thought is enough to drag a stuttering moan from deep in his throat.

“Wanna undress you, baby...”

Lance’s voice is soft, the fingers playing with the hem of his pants, asking for permission. Keith nods.

“I want your hands on me.”

His buttons are popped open and then he’s being unzipped, Lance’s gentle hands brushing against his erection in the process. Keith can barely stop himself from rutting into that unintentional touch. Then his pants are being pulled over his ass, hands eager to cup his naked butt and give it a good squeeze.

“God, I’m in love with your ass, babe,” he groans out. Keith feels giddy but puts on a pout.

“Do I gotta be jealous of my ass now?”

“Keith, darling, I’m in love with _you_ , and hence, I’m obligated by law to be in love with every part of you.”

Keith kisses Lance’s jaw, suckling at his neck.

“Can’t remember that clause in the contract,” he mumbles against his skin.

“Gotta read the fine print,” Lance pants out, grinding up against him. “Get it? Cause this ass is- ohmygod aaahhh, baby, _yes_...“

He breaks off into a whine as Keith’s hand keeps rubbing the outline of his cock where it’s pressed up against his hip bone.

“I want...” Keith stalls, nervousness suddenly making him hesitate in his movements. He becomes very aware of where his hand is currently at.

“Yeah, sweetheart?”

Lance’s hands are cupping his cheeks.

“What do you want?”

“You. This. I want-“, he takes a breath, tightening his grip around Lance and loving the flutter of his eyelids in response. “I want you in me.”

“Yeah, o-okay,” he sighs, seemingly lost in the gentle rub of his boyfriend’s inexperienced hand over his bulge. But then he blinks his eyes into focus, something more serious settling in his face. “But let’s get you ready for me first, yeah? Wanna get my mouth all over you.”

“Oh,” Keith breathes. “Alright.”

He’s carried to their bed - Keith’s bed - _their_ bed - and he settles easily against the pillows, kicking his pants all the way off while Lance throws supplies onto the comforter. He tugs the bottom of his bright red Christmas sweater a little lower when Lance crawls back onto the bed, a little embarrassed over his pale, naked legs and straining hard cock, curving against his belly.

“Mmm”, Lance hums as he settles in front of him and takes in the whole blushing, cross-legged look. “You’re beautiful. I wanna eat you up.”

Keith blushes harder, if that’s possible.

“Please don’t eat me,” he grumbles. Lance puts his hands on his knees, gently pushing them apart until Keith whimpers in defeat and lets his legs be splayed open for his boyfriend. Lance trails his eyes over the display, with the audacity to stare right at his flushed cock and lick his lips. Keith makes a garbled sound and hides his face beneath his huge sleeves.

“Just do something already! Don’t just _stare_ -“

A kiss is pressed to the inside of his knee, and he squeals. He’s ticklish there, Lance knows that. But as the kisses are pressed lower and lower on the soft skin of his inner thigh, the thing making him buck and squirm is the sharp tings of pleasure zapping up his body at each slow press of lips. By the time that mouth has reached his crotch, Keith is panting beneath his hands.

“Lance,” he gasps, “ _Lance_.”

“Say the magic word,” is sing-songed into the skin between his upper thigh and his dick. He almost sobs at the breath he can feel tickling his most sensitive part, untouched by anyone but himself.

“Please,” he whines easily, “Please, please, please-“

“Such a pretty plead... I’m weak for your begging, baby. Gonna make you work harder next time. But since this is your first time... imma reward you.”

He doesn’t have time to prepare for the feeling of a tongue dragging flat up the underside of his cock, teasing against the vein there. It’s the most lovely thing he’s ever felt, and he’s immediately incoherent.

“Yea that’s - ahh, Lance, oh _shit_ , fu- ahhh, _yeah_ -“

He bucks his hips into the slow swirls of Lance’s tongue, absolutely caught in the pleasure of it. His hands are twisted into the linen, hiding his face forgotten. Lance has a full view of his open mouth and tightly shut eyes, and the way his brows are knit together in ecstasy.

“You look lovely like this, babe...”

Keith slits open his eyes to see his boyfriend smiling, before parting his lips and the head of his cock gently into his mouth. Keith moans, bites his lip to stay silent, but moans again when Lance starts bobbing his head up and down, the wet heat of his mouth so, so good. Keith’s hips stutter, but Lance doesn’t gag. Instead he loosens his throat and swallows down all of him, glancing up at his shaking boyfriend when he reaches the base.

“Oh my god - Lance, _shit_ \- you’re unbelievable...”

Lance hums a pleased tune and pulls off slowly, spit running down his chin.

“Gonna start fingering you, k?”

His voice has fallen lower, hoarse with arousal. Keith nods his approval and gasps when he feels fingers slide between his ass cheeks,wet and slippery against his entrance. They start up a gentle prod against the muscle, and Keith’s body instantly shivers in pleasure, remembering the sensations to come.

Its embarrassing how easily Lance’s fingers slip into him, and Keith flushes when he thinks of the way he fingered himself just this morning, after waking up achingly hard from dreams of tomorrow’s possible events. He’s been so needy lately, yearning for Lance and his touch, his mouth, his cock, his hands - a part of him still can’t believe this is really happening. But he knows they’ll have plenty of times to come, to remind him that the Lance in his dreams is the Lance that is his.

“So good, sweetie, you’re opening up for me so prettily...” Lance murmurs against the side of his cock, “You’re swallowing my fingers down, damn... Have you played with your ass before?”

“Toys,” Keith rasps out, “I’ve had - ahh - toys up there-“

This is new information to Lance, but from the pleased tone creeping into his voice he certainly doesn’t mind.

“Oh, yeah? You ever thought of me while you fucked yourself on those toys, huh, honey?”

Keith chokes on a sob when those fingers curl exactly right.

“I- ah, I dunno - maybe-“

“Yes or no...”

Lance goes back to sucking him off lazily, his fingers pumping slowly.

“Yes, yes, fine! I’m - I’ve been thinking of this for a long time, okay! Ahh, shit - right _there_ \- I’m - I’ve wanted you so bad-“

“Me too, Keith,” Lance pulls of to pant, “You have no idea.”

Keith’s hands find their way into Lance’s curly waves, messing them up the way he likes them. He clenches into the sandy locks as Lance works him open, letting him fuck up into his mouth at his own pace. Keith has never felt this good. He doesn’t have time to warm Lance before the buildup crashes together and washes over him, tearing a silent moan from his throat, back arching off the sheets as he comes into his boyfriend’s mouth. Lance looks surprised but swallows eagerly. He wipes his filthy chin with the back of his hand when he pulls off.

“You good?”

“Shit, Lance... yes...”

He feels like every bone in his body has melted. Will he ever be able to move again? Who knows. He’s only able to moan weakly as Lance flips him over.

“Hmm... almost ready for me, aren’t you?”

He parts his cheeks to assess the situation, and Keith is too caught in the haze of his orgasm to be embarrassed. He feels a glob of spit dribble down onto his hole, and shivers.

“Lance...?”

“Wanna taste you,” is the answer he gets, and then Lance’s mouth is on him again. He gasps out a moan as Lance licks into him, thrusting his tongue slowly. He swirls and twists it, doing wonders with his mouth. Pulling back to catch his breath, he dives in again and starts alternating between eating him out, and sucking and kissing along his rim while he fingerfucks him. Keith can’t stop trembling, the heat tightening in his abdomen again.

“Please,” he chokes out, “Please, Lance, I can’t- I want you in me, _please_...”

“Aww, you’re sure?”

Lance sounds genuinely sad that he has to take his mouth off him - but Keith can’t take more. His ass is a mess of lube and spit, of warm and loose muscle.

“I’m ready,” he pants, “ _Pleeease_ , baby.”

He knows the pleading gets to his boyfriend now, and he’s planning on using it to his advantage whenever he can. A final wet kiss is pressed to his tail bone, and then he backs off.

“Alright, baby. How do you wanna do this?”

Keith manages to turn around and sit up, though his limbs feel like melted goo, slow to respond.

“I, uh...” he swallows. “I wanna ride you, I think.”

Lance flashes a grin as if he’s just received the best gift ever. He leans back against the pillows and pats his lap excitedly.

“C’mere then!”

“Pants off, maybe?”, Keith huffs.

He has a moment to gather his breath while Lance unzips and makes a show of wriggling his pants off himself.

“All done!”

And _oh_. Lance is naked. Well, half - he still has his ugly green sweater on. Keith takes in his golden, long legs, all sleek muscle and smooth skin. He drags his palms up those calves, and then the thighs. His eyes find Lance’s cock, and his nails dig into the other’s skin.

_Oh boy._

He’s long and just exactly the right width, with a tan head and two lovely veins on the underside. Already oozing clear liquid, and twitching under Keith’s scrutinizing stare. _Yeah_... he’s gotta get his mouth on that someday soon. But tonight they’ve both waited long enough.

He climbs into Lance’s lap, already feeling weak in his thighs. Lance’s hands find his hips, thumbs drawing circles on the bare skin there. He shivers, blaming it on the chill in the room. Wordlessly, they shift around until the head of Lance’s cock is pressed up against his entrance, now lubed up, covered in latex, and waiting for Keith to take the lead. He leans in and kisses Lance, hand guiding his cock past that first pop of muscle.

“I love you,” he breathes, and sits down slowly. He’s stretched wide, wider - oh yeah, this is _definitely_ bigger than that bright blue dildo he got off sale. He’s filled to the fucking brim, and it feels amazing, tearing a low groan from him as he rolls his hips in small circles, getting used to the stretch.

“Does it feel good?” Lance murmurs in his ear, still massaging his hips lovingly.

“So good,” he whimpers, “I love your cock, fuck...”

“That’s not something you hear every day... I’m glad, babe. I love my cock in you.”

Lance is grinning, tongue filthy but somehow the words come out soft. Keith smiles back. He starts up a gentle bounce, riding his boyfriend’s cock with soft slaps of skin. Every time he falls back down that slick stiffness is reaching deeper, fucking him open and filling him so nicely. They keep this slow rhythm, panting into each other’s mouths and saying nothing but each other’s names, for what feels like a long, long while.

Keith’s attention fades in and out, the pleasure simmering in his belly constant and warm. He becomes aware of the Christmas music still playing in the living room, a faint scent of cinnamon and pine wafting in. He’s gonna think of this Christmas every year from now on, that’s for sure. The thought makes him so, so happy.

He bounces a little faster, Lance’s arms tightening around him until they’re both rocking back and forth on the bed.

_Oh, oh, oh..._

“I think I’m gonna come,” he says, sucking in a breath. He sounds overwhelmed, unsure. Is he? Everything is hazy around him, the beginnings of a wave of heat building up, and the force of it scares him a little. But of course, Lance is there, calming him down.

“No worries, babe. I gotcha,” he smiles and curls his fingers around Keith’s cock. Lance’s hips are moving beneath his, thrusting up into his heat and letting him fuck his hand loosely. He’s so close it hurts.

“Please,” he sobs, clenching his hands in Lance’s sweater. Lance tightens his hand to fist his cock rapidly.

“Come for me, babe, come on, let go for me, wanna see you cum...”

That's all it takes - he comes on command, screaming brokenly, as if Lance’s words were coaxing the pleasure out of his core. He faintly registers Lance groaning and cursing as he clenches down on him. They both come undone while clinging to one another, slowly losing their rhythm. When the waves settle, they stay there for a while, letting the remainders lap over them.

Lance kisses his temple as he pulls out and ties off the condom, nuzzling into his sweaty hair.

“Can’t believe I just came to Rudolph the red nosed reindeer.”

The song currently playing registers in Keith’s ears, and he snorts a laugh. Then, for some reason, he breaks down into giggles, shaking with laughter to the point where he feels tears in the corners of his eyes. Lance chuckles along, petting his hair and looking at him like he’s his whole worlds. And maybe he is. Keith tried to kiss him, but keeps laughing into his mouth, clacking their teeth together.

“Idiot...”, he smiles.

“Love of my life,” Lance smiles back.

“Stop that,” Keith flushes, “I’m making fun of you.”

Lance’s arms envelop him, pulling him down into a pile of pillows and making him shriek with the sudden weight on top of him.

“Never.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Tumblr: keith-in-shibari  
> Twitter: shibari_k_


End file.
